PC:Kane(renau1g)
Summary Fluff Description Background Kane was born in the Valley of Bone, one of the Far Lands, his tribe was located in an area of nearly scorching deserts, but they happened to be within sight of one of the local dwarven kingdoms of gold. Kane's tribe was eradicated by a large detachment of the local Lord's soldiers when they began preying on a minor but important trading post in the area, the noncombatants and young sold as slaves and curiosities for the rich to replace the losses of the merchants. Kane was eventually bought by a renowned but aging dwarf warrior, Duncan Brewbeard. Duncan wished to pass his craft, skills and knowledge to one more student before becoming too old to do so again. To Duncan's delight, Kane excelled under his tutelage and progressed to be a combatant of prodigious talent. The young bugbear's powerful physical heritage, a certain degree of toughness from growing up in the terrible heat and instruction on modern warfare forged him into a force to be reckoned with, one that Duncan began to test out in the gladiatorial ring. An upset victory in his second season at the ring prompted one of the piqued owners to have Duncan assassinated. As he had been unreleased from servitude to Duncan, Kane was bid for by another owner, one far less tolerant and while not cruel, unconcerned with the welfare of his slaves. Seven bloody years later Kane was three years undefeated champion and won both minor fame and his freedom. Using his winnings he commissioned a dwarven smith to forge a replica of his first master's weapon of choice and set off to explore his newly found freedom and he crafted a set of hide armor from one of the dire wolves Kane slew in the arena, still wearing its white pelt. His natural size and race's reputation combined with most outsider's preconceptions means that he often receives harsher treatment that is deserved, which he accepts in stride. While not jaded with the outside world, years of blood shed and the loss of his tribe has left him wary of strangers and he does not make friends or trust others easily, while keeping in mind there may be others worthy of friendship like his teacher. His feet have eventually led him to Daunton, after being given advice that the people and towns on this island are more tolerant of the unusual than most in the realm. background option:+2 to Stealth Hooks *Spent years in the dwarven kingdoms in the Valley of Bone *Any of his tribe survive the slaughter? *A gladiator champion, left as champion and perhaps is still seen as the best there is. Others (current champions) may want to challenge him to overcome his legacy *Recently saved Lord Byron's island holdings from a group of kobolds led by a white dragon, whom Kane has skinned and now wears the hide as armor. This could certainly draw the ire of either relatives or other dragons. Kicker *Wants to find Duncan's assassin and mete out some justice on him. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 2 + 1 Feat) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +1 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Whirling Slayer): Can treat one handed weapons as Off-Hand weapons, 1/round when you bloody a foe can shift 2 squares as a free action and each enemy adjacent to you after the shift grants CA to you TENT. Gain Whirling Lunge encounter Power Rampage: one per round, when you score a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, you can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. Racial Features Half-Orc *Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Low-Light *Languages: Common (Allarian), Giant *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate *Half-Orc Resilience: 5 temporary HP when first bloodied. *Swift Charge: +2 speed when charging. *Furious Assault Skills Languages Common, Goblin Background Bonus: +2 to Stealth Feats Weapon Proficiency (Waraxe) - 1st Warrior of the Wild (Stealth Skill) - 2nd Hurl Weapon - 4th Weapon Expertise - 5th - L4W Bonus Thirst for Battle - 6th Equipment *Used 1 sunrod in Tenchuu's - Lord Byron's Economic Woes Wish List Items Kane wants to help him kill stuff: *Level 12: +3 Jagged Waraxe > +3 Marauder's Earthhide Armor > Stone of Earth > *Level 11: +3 Warxe > +3 Earthhide Armor > Dice of Auspicious Fortune > Totemic Belt > Solitaire (Citrine) *Level 10: +2 Berserker Warxe > Boots of the Mighty Charge> Handy Haversack> Strikebacks *Level 9: Backlash Tattoo > +2 Blood Drinker Waraxe> Belt of Raging Endurance> Boots of Striding *Level 8: Coif of Mindiron > +2 Sylvan Armor> Kord's Mighty Strength *Level 7: +2 Marauder's Hide Armor > Davros Elden's Defensive Step> Belt of Sacrifice *Level 6: Horned Helm>Rampaging Slayer Gloves> Sandals of Precise Stepping *Level 5: Bag of Holding> Power Jewel *Magic Weapons: +3 Jagged Waraxe > +3 Warxe > +2 Berserker Warxe > +2 Blood Drinker Waraxe *Armor: +3 Marauder's Earthhide Armor > +2 Marauder's Hide Armor> +2 Sylvan Armor *Feet: Boots of the Mighty Charge> Sandals of Precise Stepping> Boots of Striding *Head: Horned Helm > Coif of Mindiron *Hands: Rampaging Slayer Gloves> Strikebacks *Boon: Davros Elden's Defensive Step > Kord's Mighty Strength > Moradin's Blessing of Iron *Tattoo: Backlash Tattoo *Waist: Totemic Belt> Belt of Raging Endurance> Belt of Sacrifice *Wondrous: Dice of Auspicious Fortune> Solitaire (Citrine)> Stone of Earth > Handy Haversack > Bag of Holding > Power Jewel Weight Carried: 98lbs Money Remaining: 2326gp (1750-680-520-30-15-30+117+27+240+100+653-520+6-50-360+948+720) Tracking Treasure *Iron Armbands of Power & Gold dragon statue (worth 117g) & 27g - level 6 - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5081200-post433.html *+2 Vicious Waraxe, 100 gp, 240gp - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5151736-post907.html *653 gp (time gold - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5155968-post923.html *Deduct 340 gp - given to Mervin for balance - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5157503-post926.html *Vagabond's Die & 948gp - from Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5224272-post269.html *Raven Cloak +2 & 720gp - from Lord Byron's Lost Silver - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5303205-post228.html XP *2250 XP - Starting amount *1390 XP - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5081200-post433.html *1210 XP - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5127381-post754.html *1520 XP - from Lord Byron's Economic Woes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5155968-post923.html *935 XP - from Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5183433-post122.html *1316 XP - from Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5224272-post269.html *1183 XP - from Lord Byron's Lost Silver - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5303205-post228.html Changes *Added Walk it Off utility *Added Thirst for Battle Feat * Re-trained Brutal Slam for Whirling Step *Added Vagabond's Die Ministats sblock=ministatsBKane/B Male Bugbear Barbarian 6 Initiative: +10, Passive Perception: 13, Passive Insight: 13, Senses: Low-light AC:22, Fort:21, Reflex:20, Will:16 HP:59/59, Bloodied:29, Surge Value:14, Surges left:11/11 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Howl of Fury Whirling Rend/color color=redFurious Assault Hunter's Quarry Whirling Lunge Whirling Frenzy Whirling Step Shrug it Off Walk it Off/color color=graySwift Panther Rage Rage of the Crimson Hurricane Vanguard Weapon Vagabond's Die Raven Cloak +2 /color Important Stuff: +1d8 damage when charging. Cool stuff happens when he bloodies or kills a bad guy Conditions: Full sheet: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:CS:Kane /sblock Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by H.M.Gimlord Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Equipment: Your Iron Armbands aren't listed here. Approved anyway. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * Level up ability score bonus not listed in math, * Total hp listed as 49 in math. I think summary is correct at 47. * None of your item powers are listed in the summary. Level 5 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Weapon Expertise not listed in Math: Feats * In Rage of the Crimson Hurricane, I would change "each enemy adjacent" to "each enemy adjacent to Kane" so its not misinterpreted as adjacent to the target. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from Status Approved for level 5 by TwoHeadsBarking and ScorpiusRisk. Not approved for level 6. Category:L4W Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval